Spoby Drama
by Anniex23
Summary: This is about the start of Spencer and Toby s relationship and about the drama they have to go though and how some people accept their relationship and others don't.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Spencer and Toby had their first kiss outside room 214 Spencer was just about to go meet Toby when here phone buzzed.

**I know about you and Toby you might not tell anyone but i will-A.**

Reading the text she froze she knew she have to tell people about her and Toby our A would but she didn't want people to find out like her family because she Knew they wouldn't sat on her bed trying to figure out what to do but then her phone buzzed again she was hoping it wasn't **A.**

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found out it was just Hanna one of her best friends who she was going to have to tell about her and Toby.

Spencer walked out the door to find Toby standing there up against his old car she was shocked the car still worked.

Toby:Hey you

Spencer:Hey what are you doing here?

Toby:Well i thought maybe we could go and do something together

Spencer:Yeh i suppose but can we can but can we make as stop on the way?

Toby:Yeh of course.

Both of them climbed inside the car and Toby set of to where Spencer wanted to go.

When they arrived at there destination they climbed out the car Toby had a worried look on his face

Toby:Are you sure about this?

Spencer nodded as they walked to the house they had arrived at they rung the door bell and waited untill someone answered the door ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed chapter One of this fanfic here is Chapter Two

The door swung open to reveal Spencer's best friends Hanna,Emily and Aria she knew eventually she was going to have to tell them about her and Toby and she thought she would do it sooner rather than later.

Hanna:Hey Spencer why the hell is Toby with you

Spencer:Um guys we have something to tell all of you

Aria:Yeh ok but make it quick I have to go meet Ezra

Spencer:Ok well me and toby have started dating

Everyone had different reactions Emily was happy considering the fact that she liked Toby Aria was happy for us all she cared about was the fact that I had found a good the worst reaction came from Hanna.

Hanna:WHAT you and Toby are dating you and Toby

Toby:Yeh I know it's hard for you guys but

Hanna:No you don't know anything a couple of weeks ago you were arrested for killing our best friend

Spencer:Yeh and so was I but you didn't think that I did it

Toby:Look I think it would be best if I left

Hanna:Yeh I think it would both of you

Spencer had a shocked look on her face but she just turned around and left Toby followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to start to put the story into Pov's this chapter will be based on Hanna,Emily and Aria.I know its not Spoby but i wanted to do a Pov based on the girls reaction.**

**Hanna's POV:**

I had just told Spencer and Toby to leave my house I can't believe she brought that man into my house she had no she is actually dating Toby she hated him last week.

Emily:Hanna you know he didn't do it why would you be so mean to him?

After Emily had finished speaking she turned around and left slamming the door behind her.

Hanna had a disgusted look on her face two of her best friends had just betrayed to stand up for TOBY the man who murdered her best friend Alison. But at least she still had her other best friend Aria who she knew would`t betray her (Or so she thought.)

But then Aria`s face looked like she had anger growing up inside her like she wanted to punch me.

Aria:Why Hanna you have made every thing worse for everyone you could have just left Toby alone.

Then the conversation turned into a heated argument then we both started screaming.

Hanna:He was the one who murdered our best friend took her away from us.

Aria:You don`t know that at the moment Spencer is a person of interest are you saying that she murdered Ali?

Hanna:No of course not(I said this in a quite voice.)

Aria:I`m gonna go find Spencer and Toby and see if there both alright

Hanna:I will come to

Aria:I don`t think that's a good idea just stay here she thought it would be easy telling us but she just got shouted at by you think about what everyone else will think about Spencer and Toby she still has to tell her parents.

And with that Aria slowly turned around and left through the front door leaving me on my own. The whole house was silent no noise this was not the way this day was supposed to go I wasn't supposed to make everyone feel upset and feel like they can't talk to me but there I go again me and my big mouth.

**Here's chapter Three I will try and make chapters review so I know what you think about this fanfic and if I should continue it.**


End file.
